Si vous m'aimiez autant
by Real or not
Summary: L'amour peut être une fatalité qui conduit à la tombe. death and song fic, non yaoi


Salut à tous, voici ma première fic sur HP.

A part le personnage de Jézabelle, tout est à J.K.Rowling, et la chanson « _Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime _» à André Claveau.

L'action se passe au début de la cinquième année d'Harry. Présence d'un léger spoiler du tome 7.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**POV**

Ceci est mon dernier voyage. Le voyage vers l'endroit où j'ai pu comprendre une partie du mot « bonheur », mais également celui où j'ai plus souffert en 7 ans que durant ma vie toute entière : l'école de Poudlard.

Je regarde ce paysage magnifique qu'est la lande anglaise. Je la connais si bien et pourtant je la savoure comme si je la voyais pour la première fois, en fredonnant cette chanson, si belle et mélancolique à la fois.

_Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime, Nos deux cœurs à l'instant battraient de même, Et nous aurions pour bien longtemps le bonheur même, Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime._

Je l'apprécie pour son intensité et sa véracité. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon cœur qui chante ce qu'il espère depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'**Il** l'a rencontré pour la première fois. **Lui**, qui me rend heureuse et malheureuse à la fois.

_Vous sauriez que partout je me sens triste, Vous sauriez que sans vous plus rien n'existe, Et notre vie ne serait plus qu'un long « je t'aime », Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime._

Je **Le** vois tous les jours, je cherche **Sa** présence mais il m'est interdit de **L**'approcher plus que de raison. Ca me tue. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un mot de **Sa** part, qu'**Il** me voie. Quel rêve insensé.

_Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime, Votre main tendrement prendrait la mienne, Et je n'aurais pour bien longtemps plus une peine, Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime._

Assise seule dans ce compartiment de train, je respire un grand coup avant de franchir le pas me menant vers un destin funeste.

Le sang, si rouge, si noir, coule lentement. Peut être pourrais-je **Le **revoir une dernière fois.Quelle égoïste je fais. Me prendre la vie, alors que Diggory, lui, qui ne voulait pas la perdre.

Le train s'arrête, enfin arrivé à destination. Les élèves sortent, la joie de revoir, ou dans le cas des nouveaux, de voir pour la première fois ce lieu si plein de magie. Personne ne remarque que quelqu'un reste à l'intérieur.

Mes yeux se voilent. Je me sens partir. Je ne **Le** reverrais pas. Alea Jacta est.

_Ecoutez de mon cœur cette prière, Pour que j'aie du bonheur la vie entière, Il suffirait pendant une heure à l'instant même, Que vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime._

- Je vous en prie, souvenez-vous de moi.

**fin du POV**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonogall sortent de la Grande Salle suite à une nouvelle, apparemment mauvais, annoncée par le Concierge, lui-même alerté par le conducteur du Poudlard Express. Quelque chose de grave à du se produire. Harry Potter et ses amis pensent à une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui. Drago Malefoy à une crise au Ministère.

Severus Rogue, sera appelé quelques minutes plus tard. Il est conduit à l'infirmerie, où les deux professeurs et Mme Pomfresh se tiennent à côté d'un lit. Le drap blanc recouvrant ce qui ressemble cruellement à un corps sans vie.

L'infirmière soulève le drap, révélant Jézabelle MacNair, fille du bourreau, les veines tranchées.

Severus, pourtant si maître de lui en toutes circonstances, ne peut retenir un sursaut d'horreur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette jeune fille commettre cet acte désespéré. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

-Severus, commença Dumbledore, Jézabelle MacNair faisait partie de votre maison. Savez-vous ce qui l'aurait poussée au suicide ?

-Non.

-C'est la troisième personne que je vois mourir dans cette école. Quelle tragédie, surtout pour son père, bien que je n'aie pas la plus grande sympathie pour lui. Severus je voudrais que vous soyez présent lorsque nous devrons lui annoncer la mort de sa fille. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

-Oui monsieur le directeur.

-Je ferai une annonce aux élèves demain matin.

Mis à part le maître des potions, ils retournèrent au banquet le cœur lourd. Une vie, quelle qu'elle soit est toujours précieuse. Celui-ci s'approcha du corps de son élève et pris le temps de vraiment la détailler, ce qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de faire avec aucun élève auparavant.

La serpentard était grande et ronde, ne perdait pas son temps en futilités comme le maquillage et se faire une coiffure parfaite, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas un certain charme qu'apparemment personne n'avait remarqué. L'homme la trouvait jolie.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentit coupable de la mort de son élève. Il pensait qu'il aurait du accorder plus d'importance au fait qu'elle était toujours seule, à la petite lueur de tristesse qu'il avait entr'apreçu lorsque par hasard leurs yeux se croisaient et qu'elle baissait de suite.

Il remit doucement le drap en place et rejoignit ses quartiers, la tête sur le point d'exploser. Comment allait-il annoncer à un parent la mort de son enfant ? Lui il connaissait bien la Mort, mais en parler, jamais. Walden MacNiar, quoi qu'on pense de lui, n'avait plus que sa fille et lui était énormément attaché. Il en sera probablement détruit.

Une lettre l'attendait sur son bureau, son nom finement calligraphié sur l'enveloppe de lourd parchemin. Les derniers mots de Jézabelle. Elle lui avouait son amour après sa mort, trop lâche, d'après elle, pour le faire de son vivant. Qu'elle était désolée pour son père qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Et les paroles d'une chanson moldue écrites en fin de page.

Une lettre claire et concise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Deux jours plus tard**

Jézabelle, à la demande de son père, allait être enterrée à Poudlard, à l'autre bout du lac noir à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Un endroit où, d'après lui, elle se rendait souvent.

Lorsqu'elle fut mise en terre, sous une pierre blanche, il n'y avait pas foule. Le directeur, la sous-directrice, l'infirmière, le père de la défunte et Severus. Il n'eut pas le courage d'avouer à Walden les raisons du suicide de sa fille unique, il ne l'aura jamais.

Quant à lui, il ne savait que penser. Il n'avait connu de l'amour que pour Lily Evans depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée et l'aimait au-delà de la Mort. Néanmoins il éprouvait des regrets. Celui que la défunte ne lui ait rien avoué, elle était majeure pourtant, dans un an elle aurait fini sa scolarité et si ses sentiments étaient partagés, tout aurait été pour le mieux.

Oui il aurait partagés ses sentiments, pas seulement pour arrêter de vivre seul, mais parce qu'il aurait voulu un peu goûter au bonheur, ou du moins à son illusion.

Avec des « si » on refait le monde bien qu'on sait que ce n'est en aucun cas réalisable. Cela fait partie de l'espoir aveugle qui règne sur terre chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus.

Le maître des potions parti à son tour, retournant au château, en fredonnant _«_ _Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime »._

………………………………………………………………………………….

Vala fini. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire. J'attend vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises (c'est comme ça qu'on apprend).Perso je trouve cette histoire assez guimauve, pleine de descriptions de sentiments longues et maladroites. J'espère mon écriture est pas trop gonflante et que vous avez un peu apprécié.


End file.
